Left Behind
by HybridTrash13
Summary: It's the Grand Reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place filled with fun for children and grownups alike. Unfortunately it seems that disasters are not quite over and curious Shinobi should really stay well away... Or Fugaku wonders exactly how he got convinced to take this job. And wait... did that guy just say something about the robots stuffing people into suits?
1. Prologue

**Characters:** Uchiha Fugaku, William Afton/The Murderer, Michael Afton/Springtrap, Uchiha Obito, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Crying Child, Hatake Kakashi, Mike Schmidt, Fritz Smith, Marionette/Puppet, Golden Freddy, Ennard, Foxy, Bonnie, Phone Guy, Freddy, Kuro Zetsu,

 **Warnings/Tags:** Crossover Fusion, _Character Death_ , _Rape/Non-con_ , Abuse, Alternate Universe, What even is the Timeline?, FNAF Timeline is ridiculous, Naruto Timeline is ridiculous, Vaguely takes place during FNAF2, Shinobi are not Ghostbusters, Missing Children, Murder, Autism/Aspergers Syndrome, Uchiha Clan is Autistic, The Bite, Don't follow the Murderer, Purple is not your Friend, Night Shift, Language, Uchiha is Synonymous with Fire, Bad things happen to Children as in canon, Canon Typical Violence, Killer Animatronics, Malfunctioning Robotics, Facial Recognition Technology, It doesn't work, Poor Fugaku, FNAF Management, Yes they needed their own tag, Mabe Magic Maybe Mundane, Child Predator, non-canon name for the Murderer, because I personally hate the name William, Vincent is probably an alias tho, There are two Purple Guys now?, Somebody call the Scintilla Clan, Oh wait they're partially behind this mess, Original Clans, Original Characters, Kuro is in League with the Purple men, sort of, Chakra Makes things both easier and harder, Phone Guy's name is Scott, Scott is so done with everything, This job isn't worth the pay, Trauma to Spare, Poor Jeremy, Uchiha Military Police, Fugaku is also done with everything

 **Summary:** It's the Grand Reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place filled with fun for children and grownups alike. Unfortunately it seems that disasters are not quite over and curious Shinobi should really stay well away...

Or Fugaku wonders exactly how he got convinced to take this job. And wait... did that guy just say something about the robots stuffing people into suits?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own either franchise. Only my interpretation of the characters.

 **Notes:** So this is vaguely taking place in FNAF2. Not that it really means that much... but yeah... Whatever.

Also here's my idea of an overall timeline for FNAF, along with a few other random notes that just got snuck in: document/d/1SGkzXEsfZDqR0266xJiWrxnL4PXXfswT-FjashE8KWg/edit?usp=sharing(Includes my preferred name for the Murderer/Purple Guy/Springtrap/William Afton... because I personally can't stand his name...)

Also yeah, the Night Guards will be appearing, because I actually love them... so yeah... but poor Fugaku is the one with the position of Night Guard... all will be explained, eventually. Also I just decided whatever and posted it now because Friday the Thirteenth, no better chance.

Oh and a lot of those warnings are just because I'm not 100% sure on what I'll be doing with this, but I do know it's going to be dark because FNAF and Murder and yeah... so they're more of a precaution than anything else... also mentions of other police cases that the Uchiha MPs are working on because hey! That's good right? Right... I digress... Just enjoy the prologue...

* * *

 **Left Behind: Prologue**

Shinobi don't typically pay all that much attention to civilian matters. In fact they generally make it a rule, but... sometimes they have to sit up and pay attention. And before the Second Shinobi War began or ended there's one such civilian matter that catches the attention of all the shinobi within Hi no Kuni...

Particularly the Uchiha Clan, because they know their allies. Usually though the Scintilla Clan stick to their own territory, within Tochi no Gijutsu. It seems though that this branch of the Clan decided to stick around and already they're stirring up trouble. Trouble with their inventions and their technology. Further advanced than most of the technology in Ikioi. Of course this branch is civilian, so normally it's not a problem, it's not shinobi matters...

But the Uchiha Clan also serve as the Military Police, and that's where it becomes their business.

It starts with a Diner, and it starts with a tragedy.

A child murdered, just outside the building. In plain sight yet nobody sees it happening, nobody is there to stop it. So the Diner closes down, and is sold. The original mascots are sold with the diner. Two golden animatronics. A bunny, Barneybunny and a bear, Freadbear.

The second location, or the first depending on exactly which members of the Clan you ask lasts just for a few short years. Additions to the cast first appear in the Cartoon, Fazbear and Friends. With Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. Balloon Boy at the front to greet those who come to the resturant. And the original mascots are altered.

The Spinglock suits.

Again tragedy strikes the franchise. But this time, first another five children disappear. Seemingly overnight five children disappear at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to never be seen again... and then a birthday party goes wrong.

It's a tragedy that should have been preventable. But the Scintilla Clan members there make excuses and shake their heads. Explain that they just don't know what happened. Can't imagine that it's their negligence that got the child hurt. And meanwhile the child's brother insists that he was just joking, playing around and that they didn't mean to get him hurt...

It was an accident...

It was an accident but in the shadow of the recent disappearances it was enough. Once more the place fell into ruin and rot.

Most people blame the war. The one that's just finished and tensions are still running a little bit high.

For a brief time there are whispers, the rumour that a new place is going to fill the void left. Circus Baby's Pizza World. Before it's unexpectedly shut down mere days before it's official opening due to some Gas Leaks...

Again, fingers are pointed, and blame is laid on the shoulders of those doing their best to offer protection. The shinobi who're just doing their best to keep what remains of the peace so soon after such a War. It's enough for the Civilians though, and civilians are scared, the majority of the populace as well. So shinobi have to pull back and retreat.

Even the Uchiha Clan moves back into Konoha, and the few remaining members of the branch of the Scintilla Clan who opened the place in the beginning flee away to their original home. Disappearing and dropping any sort of contact. Eventually it seems as if they never had anything to do with the place in the first place.

Four Years pass and it's a clipping from a civilian newspaper that once more draws shinobi attention to the Fazbear Restaurants.

 _Grand Reopening..._


	2. Day 0

**Left Behind: Day #0**

Fugaku is just beginning to sip his morning coffee when the first report is dropped onto his desk. Unassuming, innocent, practically the same as every other report that's there. Just another report about what's happening around the Elemental Nations, particularly Hi no Kuni. Where they work. Yet, there's just something different.

Something about this particular report and when Fugaku reaches it he finds his eyes narrowing just enough. Just enough.

 _Grand Reopening_

A familiar name, a familiar brand and Fugaku wants to rub his forehead and shake his head. Because while there is nothing in the report about the Scintilla Clan, he remembers their attempts to create something for Civilians to enjoy. Remembers the early days, and he was six when the original Diner opened. When this all started. And now it's back. He sighs and sits back wondering exactly what he should do about this.

It's not really a shinobi matter despite the fact that it originates with a shinobi Clan.

Simply because of that it's not entirely a civilian matter either. But should he really worry about it? Should he wonder, he sighs. Putting down his coffee, and rubbing his forehead. Thinking deeply about the matter. It's not shinobi, but it's not civilian. And all the disappearances and incidents in the past.

 _Grand Reopening_

Job listings and, he doesn't know what to do. He just doesn't quite know what to do about the situation. It's not something that he can easily ignore either, because Fugaku remembers, the excitement and the people, the smiles on the faces of those who visited... and the animatronics once they were up and running.

He remembers being a six year old in the original diner, and watching the original set being unveiled. Revealed. He remembers the awe and the excitement. Remembers the horror later on, when he'd almost been fifteen, almost... the child, murdered just outside the diner, completely missed and unnoticed...

And the following horrors that the later attempts at recreating the brand had led to.

He takes a deep breath, in through his nose, closing his eyes before blowing it out. It's not like they have many options here, because it really is somewhere right in the middle. Not civilian but not shinobi either, some weird amalgamation of the two instead. And yet, with that in his mind, he narrows his eyes. Glaring at the job listing right beside the reopening advertisement. The night shift.

Well.

The Uchiha Clan do run the Military Police after all. Now it's just a matter of finding someone within the Clan who would be willing to take the job. Or rather, someone in the clan who would have enough spare time on their hands to take the job. Fugaku once more sighs, shaking his head at the thought. Time. The one thing that they're constantly short on.

The clan only has a finite amount of members.

And unfortunately the Crime Rate is still climbing. And the Clan is stretched just a little bit thin trying to keep up with it. To find missing children, lost pets _(why?)_ , capture serial killers _(preferably before more bodies ended up in Konoha's Sewers)_ and of course just generally keep order within the village.

Off the top of his head Fugaku can only think of a handful of the members of his clan who might have enough time.

Teyaki, Yashiro, Torikeshi(an empathetic NO is supplied by Fugaku's brain at the very thought and he grimaces, best not put him anywhere he can screw up yet more), Shouraiko, Masao, Chisui and perhaps Masayoshi...

Except that he doesn't really want to put out anyone. And really as each person comes to him, they're dismissed. Especially when it comes to Torikeshi, the poor fool is enough of a trouble magnet(read: screw up) just in Konohagakure, no reason to put him in another situation where he'll just get into more trouble. And Masao... well no reason to give the man trouble when he's dealing with a troublesome son. Chisui would probably accept the mission... but he also only just recently got his own son. Teyaki has been considering retirement... Yashiro is concerned again, with his own children... Shouraiko is still an option, but...

Fugaku sighs, he doesn't really want to put her out too much, and Masayoshi her son. Well, the clan still needs to keep an eye on him due to some worrying behavior.

Who's left?

No one. No one except himself. Unless someone else in the clan decides to volunteer. Except that Fugaku isn't quite willing to ask around to see if anyone wants to take the job. So he simply sighs, picks up the clipping and reads over it. To find out where he has to go. After all, why should he put out one of his clansmen when he can do the job just as easily.

Besides.

This is just a precaution. To make sure that things go well with the brand this time around.

It's not like there's some deep dark secret that he'll be running into there... right?

* * *

Entering the building almost instantly sends a wave of nostalgia over Fugaku. The familiar scent of melted cheese, various cooked meet and the faint musty scent of the animatronics. Even if the ones up on the stage are shiny and new. Looking rather different from the chunky animatronics that he remembers from his childhood. He stops, for just a moment to look up at them.

Sleek and shiny and...

With these horrible blush stickers added to their cheeks. Completely unnecessary in his personal opinion. They just make the animatronics look all the more uncanny. Providing yet more nightmares to young children... Or maybe not, he is looking at them through the eyes of an adult now. And through the eyes of someone who grew up with the original animatronics. He's got his nostalgia blinkers on, although. He is sound of mind enough to not disregard and forget the tragedies that occurred here.

Especially since he's still a member of the Uchiha Military Police. So he has to focus on why he's here. To ask if they require just little bit of extra security. To see if he can get himself set up to help them watch out for the murderer. To see if he can't help to prevent any greater tragedies in the future. And if he perhaps wants to just spend some time here to see the happy smiles of children visiting the pizzaria for the first time, and to see the animatronics again... well that's his own business.

Either way he shakes his head slightly and turns around to walk further into the restaurant. He's able to feel the animatronic's gaze on his back, and it sends a small prickle up his spine. But he merely takes a deep breath and keeps walking, seeking out the office. It takes him a bit, walking down the hall and finally. He knocks on the door, straightening himself up. Wiping imaginary dust off one sleeve, and fixing a neutral look on his face.

The door slowly opens and he greets the man on the other side with a slight inclination and nod of the head.

"Nice to see you here!" the man greets, offering a hand. "You here to apply for a security position?" the man motions to his uniform. The full apparel of the Uchiha Military Police. "I'm afraid that we really have only one position open right now. The Management have already sorted out the rest of the shifts..." the man trails off lifting up a sheet, before looking at Fugaku and returning his gaze to the sheet. "You wouldn't mind taking the night shift would you... from midnight to six."

Fugaku frowns, and is about to ask, when the man shrieks. Raising a single eyebrow Fugaku turns to see what the man's freaking out about and... _Bonnie has no face_. Bonnie has no face. Fugaku stares at the man who proceeds to yell at the animatronic for a bit until it wanders back away. The man sighs before standing up.

"Need to make sure he gets back to parts and services... what's he doing out?" the man mutters before seeming to remember that Fugaku is still there. "Oh right, uh, just look over the job sheet, memorize it, and we'll see you tonight. Come in your uniform! We shouldn't have to supply you with one of ours... I'll just go check on the animatronics. Good luck!"

Fugaku doesn't have the chance to say anything. To ask anything, to explain that he doesn't particularly want to work the night shift. _The children all went missing during the day_. But the man is already gone and Fugaku is left holding a pile of sheets explaining the night shift, and what time he'll be expected to arrive.

11:30PM sharp it would seem. He wonders distantly why it's not closer to the start of the shift before shaking his head. He gathers up the sheets that he'll have to read through and walks back through the building. As he passes the animatronics each one looks after him, as though they're judging him. Watching him, wary of him. It's really uncomfortable.

But not something he can't handle.

As he reaches the exit he nods his head to the security guard standing there who gives him a wave in response. Finally, he makes his way back towards Konoha. Not too far away from the building. Except something stops him along the way, a small child looking around with wide eyes. Red hair and eyes, Fugaku frowns down at the child who peers up at him.

"Hello Uchiha-san!" the small child(around Obito's age) says with a huge grin, small canines flashing. "Do you know where the golden rabbit went? I was following it, and then it disappeared..." Fugaku shakes his head, narrowing his eyes just slightly. "Oh... which ways Konoha?"

He tilts his head just slightly before sighing, motioning for the child(likely a member of theAkadō Clan considering his features) to follow him. The child lights up and easily falls into line, peering up at him in curiosity(and maybe a touch of awe) When they come back to Konoha there's a lady screeching at one of the poor chunin on duty. Fugaku can only sigh as the child beside him surges forwards shouting.

"Kaasan!"

"Ittouko!" she says, immediately disengaging from the chunin and focusing on her child. Hushing him before looking at Fugaku in gratitude. Fugaku merely nods his head and she smiles before taking her son's hand and walking back into Konoha. Fugaku can only smile and shake his head as he walks back home. Mikoto greets him with a smile and Obito happily laughs waving at him from the table. Where he seems to be working on some homework for the Academy.

"Fugaku-shukufu!" Obito says with a huge grin before glaring at the sheets of paper in front of him. "I don't get this... why does it matter?" he grumbles as Mikoto moves to assist him with the work. Fugaku sits down on the other side of the table, glancing over at his nephew before returning to the sheet.

 _Check cameras, remain in the office, Don't let the animatronics in, Flashlight will be provided along with spare batteries for Foxy and Mangle. Remember to smile!_

Fugaku snorts at the last line. Remember to smile. He shakes his head before looking over at the sound of a groan. Obito has covered his face and is grumbling over the paper in front of him. Looking close to tears as well, Mikoto is covering her mouth with one hand, and Fugaku merely sighs.

"It's practice Obito! Just remember that, because when you graduate this will prepare you for Paperwork..."

"Blargh..." Obito commentates before laying his face on the table and muttering into the wood. Fugaku only shakes his head, before looking up at the clock. It might not be that bad of an idea to go around checking on things. And preparing himself for the shift tonight. Even if he didn't get a chance to explain. Fugaku can only give an amused sort of chuckle at his nephew's antics before he stands back up.

He's just going to do a quick few rounds of the compound. Check up on everyone and see how they're doing with the current cases. And get ready to head back to the Fazbear Pizzaria.

It'll probably be a boring shift, but it'll be something to get them a foothold into what's going on with the place at the least.


End file.
